The Man Who Loved Tobi
by Pervy Kate
Summary: “If only I could see him again.” I thought. It always started that way, and it always ended at the bar. Kakashi is haunted by his past, and its driving him insane. But when he tries to make up for lost time, it doesnt end up like anyone planned.


**Chapter 1**

Make Up For Lost Time

"If only I could see him again." I thought. It always started that way, and it always ended at the bar.

It has been my seventh or eight drinks that night, but (unfortunately) I held my liquor well. I drank just to forget but the memories were just as vivid as before the drink until I pissed to poison out. I felt my pockets for more money but my dream of being a writer had produced nothing more than a second rate advice column in the towns newspaper used only for blankets and masturbation by hobos. It didn't matter much to me., just a reminder that I had to go home to start work. I didn't even know how I got this job; Naruto gave better advice than me.

"Dattebayo." I grumbled bitterly to the man next to me.

"You know what kind of word 'Dattebayo' is?" he slurred. _Please stop talking to me _I thought. "Ill tell you what kind of word it is..." _Why did you ask me if you already know the answer?_ I stood up slowly to avoid the instant head ach. It was time to go home. I left the man alone in the bar; even the bartender had abandoned us and had gone into the back room with a red head female hooker. I doubt he would notice I didn't pay for the last drink.

I didn't stop at the soup kitchen tonight; I had enough to eat at home. I would need an excuse to leave the desk while I wrote to some poor drunk with a non-existent love life besides skilled whores he couldn't afford. I opened the door to my apartment twenty two minutes later. It wasn't my fault I was late; I just got lost on the path of life. I hit the phone to hear my messages. 1 from Pervy Kate President for 08 Organization, thanking me for the donation. Another from the newspaper (I was about to get fired) and finally one from my cunt landlord asking about all the noise last night and if I got rid of my dog yet. Which I didn't, mostly because I didn't have a cat, I had a dog, where was Pakkun anyways? He usually comes running or at least barks….. I walked into the bedroom to look for him with his favorite ball in hand. I saw Pakkun on my bed, but what was behind him, made me drop the ball in more ways than one. o

There petting Pakkun, sprawled across my bed was Tobi. _I guess I don't hold my liquor as well as I thought. Could this really be happening?_ His eyes locked into mine a filled with light. Pakkun scampered off into the kitchen.

"Kashi-chan, you're late." I wanted so much to crawl into the spot where Pakkun was and have him pet me. A sudden hardness filled my cock. I squirmed anxious.

"O-bi-to?"

"Hai, its me" he smiled

"You look … you look different." I stammered. Now finally was my chance to let him know how I feel

"Aiya! You make me wait all this time," he stood up and stretched his arms out "and all you can say is that I look different, which I don't take as-" I knocked the wind out of him as I ran into his open arms and buried my face deep in his neck.

"I've missed you so much" I whispered in his ear. I felt his body relax. I started blushing realizing he probably felt my beginning errection. Everything was happening so fast, but I liked it. I kissed his neck lightly – it wasn't like he felt the same way about me. He grabbed my chin with his hand and pulled it up to look into his eyes. The he leaned forward – rather quickly- and engaged me with a passionate kiss on my unexpecting lips. He pulled me closer and then pulled away. I breathed at the air where his lips had been, wish they were still there.

"Kakashi, you've been drinking." I ignored him. I pulled off my jacket and he smiled again.

"Time to make up for lost time." I said breathlessly and pulled down my jeans as quickly as I could. I spun around with him in my arms and pulled him on me as I fell up the bed. I engaged him with another vigorous kiss. His hands ran up my bare thighs to my ass sending pleasant tingles up my spine. He worked off my now wet briefs. He then began kissing at my nipples and working his way down to my penis. I leaned my back against the headboard and spread my legs apart to give him free range. We paused for Tobi to take off all his clothes. I moved to sit on the pillows so I could get more leverage. The site of him crawling up to, the glint of animal lust in his eyes, and everything hanging out just drove my orgasm over the edge. I was not wiling to get a hold of myself, and I began rolling hard.

There was no time for the lubricants, I don't even think I had it, why would I? I had no Idea that Tobi was coming. He turned around and I grabbed his tan waist closer and prepared to get inside of him. I pushed had into his hole and heard him release a spine tingling groan. I pushed again harder and heard him gasp for air. He cummed on the bed. He breathed my name over and over again as I reached farther and farther into his body. I groped around to the font of him and soon felt the long smooth dick that I had been yearning to get my hands on since he took his pants off.

I wet my fingers in his semen and proceeded to rub them along it, lingering at the scrotum and pinching lightly. I heard more gasps and even grunts using the loudness of them as a gauge for how tight to squeeze. I gently sucked at his neck and ran my fingers up to his erect nipples. I cupped them lightly and then pinched the tightly.

"Don't tease me…" he whined. I ran my tongue along the rim of his ear, sucking and biting on the lobe.

"Harder Kakashi," he breathed "even harder." I fucked once more hearing Obito reach his limit. I slid out having had pissed in him and he turned around smiling coyly and hair matted to his face he licked up the spill. His big cool mouth soon found its way into my cock and began exploring with his tongue. His teeth skimmed along the sensitive skin, easing up and down, biting and sucking. He began to blow lightly while his fingers began to massage and tickle my balls. I ran my fingers through his thick coarse hair biting back on a groan while I cummed in his mouth. I heard him swallow hard. He squeezed my balls tightly causing a loud noise to escape from my mouth.

"Oh Obito…," I scraped my fingers across his back. "Tobi." I held out the "I" He looked up at my tongue still running along my dick incessantly. He smiled again and straddled, and kissed me again. I could taste the remains of the salty seed when he worked his tongue into my mouth. I opened my eyes and stared into his large black ones. I kissed him one last time.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" and he kissed me once more before intertwining with me and drifting off to sleep a while later.


End file.
